lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Demetria Scarlet
' Demetria Scarlet' is the daughter of Alexandros, and Georgina Scarlet making her a member of House Scarlet. Demtria a the age of twenty one married Martin Von Heever making her a member of House Heever which is a loyal vassal house of House Scarlet. Demetria has two young children with Martin, and she is very careful that her children are raised in the proper House Scarlet mannor. Her two children with Martin are Desentia, and Ullenia Heever of which her daughter Desentia is the handmaiden of Taesha Scarlet where she resides in the Moyer Hold of Gundor Hold, while her daughter Ullenia is still young by the time of Westros and this resides with Demetria in Hearthglen. Demetria Scarlet is the middle child of Alexandros, and Georgina Scarlet making her an important member of House Scarlet. During her early years she became a very devout worshipper of the Dragon, and she was very notiecable at the time for this belief, and this belief made her someone very beloved by her father before he left for the Battle of Lyons. Demetria Scarlet is a well known figure in the growing town of Hearthglen, as she has taken a senior role with the Dragon Order in Hearthglen. Although she wasn't overarly religious as a youn girl she found a new appreciation for the Dragon, when House Scarlet was given Lordship. She was placed on the council that was placed in charge of converting the population of the region of Westbridge to the worship of the Dragon. In this task she was by far the most aggressive in seeking the population be converted to the worship of the Dragon. History Early History Demetria Scarlet is the middle child of Alexandros, and Georgina Scarlet making her an important member of House Scarlet. During her early years she became a very devout worshipper of the Dragon, and she was very notiecable at the time for this belief, and this belief made her someone very beloved by her father before he left for the Battle of Lyons. Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Dragon Order Main Article : Dragon Order Movement to Westbridge Following the succesful invasion of Westbridge Demetria's husband Martin was placed in charge of a small village north of Castle Scarlet. With this she and her children accompanied him in the endevor, and while there she grew important enough to be in a position to be on the council that was placed in charge of converting the population of the region of Westbridge to the worship of the Dragon. In this task she was by far the most aggressive in seeking the population be converted to the worship of the Dragon. She trained a few of her servents to become active priestesses of the Dragon, and with them she was able to convert rather quickly much of the village to the Dragon. Family Members Alexandros Scarlet - Father Georgina Scarlet - Mother Martin Von Heever - Husband Relationships Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Scarlet Category:Vandal Category:Order of the Dragon Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Hearthglen